


Fish and Chips

by LizThatsMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bromance to Romance, Jason is a Dork, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, dorky demigods, headcanon in which the cabins are sound prof, percy is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizThatsMe/pseuds/LizThatsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tries to convince Jason that the best topping for fish and chips is the best as the sun goes down over the water. Jason doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish and Chips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen Mab (Queenie_Mab)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Queen+Mab+%28Queenie_Mab%29), [CarpeDM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDM/gifts), [Malkuthe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkuthe/gifts), [Pleonastica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleonastica/gifts), [TalysAlankil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/gifts), [I_Want_to_Be_Your_Canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Want_to_Be_Your_Canary/gifts), [yvieinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvieinsane/gifts), [Abarcelos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarcelos/gifts), [likemybonfireheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likemybonfireheart/gifts).



> For my dearest friends, gosh i cannot thank you enough for all the support you've given me over the past few months you've helped me breathe when i thought i couldn't and when i didn't want too… honestly thank you and this fic seriously isn't enough. I am just so grateful to have met the lot of you. just wow and thank you. okay sorry for the sappiness. 
> 
> Based on a conversation we had in chat that one time a while ago.
> 
> Please enjoy the perfect trash i have created for you :D
> 
> HAPPY CHRISTMAS

“Bro that’s gross.” Jason said with a crinkle of his nose, the scar on his lip looking deeper with that expression.

“DUUUDE you don't know what you're missing, it's like the best thing ever!” Percy explained.

It was a warm afternoon out on the peire, Percy and Jason sat soaking in the sun as they ate fish and chips while watching the sun go down. 

“I don't care what you say. That. Is. Disgusting.” Jason said with a little shuffle away from his friend. 

“Dude!”

“Bro!”

“Just try it. come on, what's the worst that could happen?” Percy said while slathering another chip in mayonnaise, the white substance covering his fingers, glistened in the late afternoon light.

“Oh, I don't know I could die?” Jason said with a snort.

“Just try it.” Percy said waving the once crispy and perfectly good french fry now covered in poison in Jason's’ face.

“Gross no.” He said shuffling further away, careful not to fall into the water below.

“Just eat it!” The Son of Poseidon gave the fried potato one good last shoved in the direction of his blonde friend. 

Jason slapped his hand away but not without consequence. The potato flew through the air in what seemed like slow motion for a moment and then landed with a loud wet splat on Jason's cheek. 

The world was silent for a moment as the sticky white substance dribbled down his face.

 

The boys locked eyes, unable to form actual words. Percy's face was struck in a giant ‘O’ as if Medusa had looked at him with her petrifying gaze. While Jason's Wolf stare was the fiercest it's ever been. 

“I’m so sorry!” Percy said with a cackle as the sloppy as chip fell from the others face and landed on the deck between them. Because in reality really this was better than any outcome he could have ever come up with himself. 

“You. Are. So. Dead. Jackson.” The son of Jupiter pounced at his friend now turned foe.

Bodies clashing together like history repeating itself Greeks vs Romans. Jason had him pinned within a second not that Percy had put up to much of a fight he was too busy laughing. 

Percy tried to push him off so he could breathe but Jason just pushed back again harder. Percy's back slammed against the wood, a small jolt of pain shocking though him, and he knew that this was on.

The son of Poseidon was quick to react as he kicked back and sent the sky lords son flying over his head. In a few quick motions Percy was now on top trying to fight for dominance, trying to pin his friends limbs in the struggle a sly smirk on his face. 

But just as he was on top he was on bottom again. Limbs pinned just as he had planned to do to the other.

Sea green met Sky blue. 

Breaths heavy from the scuffle and rumble. Their bodies were so close, they were touching in almost every way possible.

The mood around them turned deadly. Water conducts electricity. 

Jason reacted the only way he knew how. His lips crashed against Percy's.

The son of Poseidon's mouth was opened slightly; welcoming it. The raven haired teen knew this was coming it was inevitable there had always been this friction between him and his golden haired friend.

They both breathed a mental sigh relief that something as simple as a french fry covered in mayonnaise would brake the dams and let them flow together this easily. 

Rough calloused hands pulling at fabric, the mutual need that both had to feel skin on skin would have set the jetty alight if it possessed a physical form. 

The hungry wolf in Jason took control his nails gliding down the sides of Percy’s body drawing sharp red lines over his sun kissed skin. Percy’s back arched in response his lips parting ever so slightly releasing a grunt of approval. 

The corner of Jason's lips curled up at the corners against Percy’s neck. If he liked a little pain what else could he take? Jason opened his mouth a little wider and grazed his canine teeth across the sensitive spot across Percy’s neck.

Another purr of pleasure escaped the son of the sea gods throat. 

Electricity flowed through the blonde’s body he loved the sound and felt a whole new sense of pride at being the cause of it. He had to make the sounds happen again, because if he didn’t he’d explode. 

Percy’s strong fingers were pulling up the purple garment and try to pull it over Jason's head as fast and as clumsily as he could. “Off.” Percy demanded in a breathy whine. 

A deep chesty chuckle came from the son of Zeus as he pulled the shirt from his back in one fail swoop one handed. 

Percy’s hands were on his body before the shirt was off and discarded on the floor next to them.. Percy made a sounds of approval, practically a whistle. Jason wanted to roll his eyes but he couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks and down his neck. 

Percy’s hands roamed from Jason’s stomach to his chest and up to his neck his fingers gripping the longer golden hairs that lay there. With a rough pull to Jason’s neck there was no more space between them.

Percy was trailing his tongue along the birth of the son of Jupiter's jaw line. A smile sprawled across both their faces. 

A slight giggle escaped the son of Poseidon's throat as his tongue moved from the others jaw to his cheek, but the giggle formed into a full on cackle. 

Jason pulled back with a pout on his face. “what? you don't like this?” he said hurt lacing his voice.

“No no no no.” Percy had his hands up in surrender trying to reassure his new lover, “It’s not that, I love this, truly! it’s just that….” Percy was biting his lip trying to hold back another giggle.

“Just what?” Jason went to move back away from the dark haired teen.

Percy gripped him firmly with both of his calloused hands and pulled him close with a long sensual graze of tongue across Jason’s cheek once more. A moan rolled through both of them.  
When Percy pulled back lust sparkling in his eyes and a devilish smirk on his lips “You taste like mayonnaise and it’s so fucking delicious.” He said the last halfway between a purr and a growl. 

Percy had managed to hoist his leg up on to Jason's hip in the commotion and grinded upwards Percy could feel something hard in the son of Jupiter's pants and smiled a devilish grin as Jason seemed to go weak as they’re bodies grazed against each other. 

With Jason distracted by the contact Percy took a firm grip of his lover and flipped him on the back, straddling him. The surprise on the blonde face was enough for an outright laugh. “I win.” The raven haired teen said with his voice thick and raspy. 

“Is that so?” Jason challenged. The blonde squeezed Percy’s sides sexually and then buzzed him in ribs, getting a yelp from the son of Poseidon and him falling off his comfortable perch in Jason’s lap. 

Jason was on his feet before Percy could come back with a counter attack. As Percy sat there dumbfounded Jason gave him a quick peck and took off running down the jetty grabbing his camp Jupiter shirt in the process. 

“Your gunna get it Grace!” Percy yelled as he got to his feet and chasing after him. 

Jason paused at the where the jetty met the land. “Don’t I know it” He called back with a wink, the innuendo clear to both of them.

As Percy raced down the jetty to catch Jason, he started laughing. As the son of Neptune reached the son of Jupiter he slapped him on the ass and sprinted past him. “So that’s how it's gunna be?” Jason yelled from behind Percy.

“Yep.” Percy said jogging backwards with a wink, mimicking the blondes actions just moments before.

Jason stood there for a moment at the boldness that the raven teen showed. A smile wide on his face and chased the other with power in his legs, lust running through his body and need pumping through his heart.

Neither one mentioned how hard it was to run with a boner, they knew it’d be all worth while in the end.

The two teens laughed as the raced through the camp narrowly avoiding other campers and get strange looks and shouts from the other teenagers. Percy wasn't that far in front Jason could easily overtake him but preferred the view from when he ran. 

He watched as Percy’s legs stretched and the muscles tightened and his broad shoulders relaxed under the carefreeness of this run to the bedroom. Jason's heart pumped a little fast as he quicken his pace he needed this just as much as Percy did. He could see the cabins up a head and his blood boiled with anticipation. 

Percy stood on the steps to his cabin and jumping from foot to foot with his victory. As the blonde bound up the stairs after him he paused for a moment his heart stopping and really noticing the beauty that is Jason Grace. His name hardly doing him justice he was graceful in every sense of the of the word in everything he did. He was beautiful. 

The tension between the two of them was becoming impossible. Jason grabbed Percy and pushed him through the door and slammed it shut with his foot behind him then spun around with Percy still in his grasp and pushed him up against the door in the heat of the moment and lips crashing together. 

Percy made a sound deep in the back of his throat that sounded somewhere between and whine and a groan. Hands fistnig in clothing and pulling and pushing. 

It was once again war for dominance between the wolf and the shark. 

Percy pushed against the others chest with his calloused hands with enough force to send the other blond stumbling backwards and falling on the bed behind him his knees buckling when he his the beds edge. 

Percy didn't leave that much time and space between them. He was straddled on Jason’s lap before the blond could even register that he was now horizontal instead of vertical. The son of Poseidon gyrated his hips against the other and a chorus of moans escaped the both of them. It was music to Percy’s ears to know that he was the one that caused the sound to escape the blond and would do anything in his power to make it happen again. 

So he rolled his hips once and earn himself a nice heartwarming moan from the son of Zeus. The blonds hands were firmly grasped and on the skin under Percy burnt orange shirt. Fingers slightly rubbing over the curves and scars that laid across his skin.

“I want you so bad it hurts” The sound of labored breathing was interrupted by Jason's gruff lust filled voice.

“It doesn't have to hurt anymore, i’m all yours.” Percy whispered against the spot underneath Jason’s ear. That was all Jason need to hear, it was from there he took control. He flipped positions with Percy just as easier as they had done on pier at what had seemed so long ago if not but moments. 

Jason pulled the sunset shaded shirt from the raven teens body so aggressively he heard the material rip in his grasp. Discarding the garment as fast as possible. As skin hit skin an eruption of heat rushed through them something neither one of them were prepared for, nothing was quite like having your skin touch the skin of your lover in this way made your head spin. 

The boys were gasping for air and for each other trying to breath each other in not wanting to pull away to far for if they did they suffocate they were each other's oxygen from now on. 

Percy’s tongue grazed across the son of Jupiter's protruding collarbone leaving a trail of saliva and love. The skin there tasted like electricity, Percy wasn't sure why that was the only way he could describe it. It was zesty and fizzy and tasted like excitement. He took a deep breath and he smelt like rain in the midst of a thunderstorm it was making Percy dizzy. His new favourite scent. 

Fingers dug into his sides as impatience and need grew between them. Jason just couldn't take much more of this, he captured Percy’s lips in his in a hard kiss, tongues intertwining heavy breaths mixing in the air around them. 

Jason's large hand went to the waistband of Percy's denim shorts and pulled, pulling them both into a sitting position, pressure now resting on his groin hot and heavy. Legs wrapped around him this was opportune, except for the fabric that created a barrier between them.

Percy was planting kisses along his neck and jawline and giving gentle sucks here and there, tingling the skin where his lips pressed. Jason gave him a bump to move him in a better position. Percy’s head bobbed and his lips landed on Jason's adam's apple and he took the opportunity while he had it and planted a hicky right on top. Front and centre he need to claim him as his own.

A smirk played on his lips Jason pulled back and gave him a quizzical look, fire practically dancing in his eyes. Percy’s fingers danced in his hair golden hair; he was waiting for Jason to do what he knew he’d been dying to do as his had been dancing and tickling the skin just below his waistband. He need this too, his heart pumped viciously in his rib cage he wanted to be touched. 

The shark rolled his hips again as encouraging invitation. A moan roared from the wolf and if this was his chance he took the invitation and pounced. He popped off the button from the denim a ping and a roll sounded off in the distance as it hit the floor. 

Denim was shuffled down to the knees to reveal blue satin boxers and erect penis pushing through the slits in the fabric. It couldn't be helped Percy was hard and from the freedom of the restricting fabric the head of his cock pushed up against Jason’s chiseled abs. the heat from the wolf's skin touching him just where he wanted made him dribble pre-come over himself and his lover. 

Jason watched wide eyed taking everything in as Percy's body shivered and his head loled back as pre-come came beading from the head of his cock. The shudder that rolled through him, caused an involuntary buck and the roll of his hips, it was hypnotizing. The pressure in Jason’s own pants was becoming increasingly more uncomfortable as pleasure was building and he couldn't place his own hard member where he wanted. It needed out of its cage. 

Goosebumps prickled from his stomach all over his body, his heart pumped in anticipation. Jason still couldn't really get his head around what was happening he finally had this beautiful creature in his arms and he just didn't know what to do. He could get lost in those sea green eyes or in his skin. He was his in this moment and he wanted it to last forever. he wanted to take this slow he wanted to savour it as long as possible.

Percy wasn't sure if Jason was nervous or just as shocked as he was. But his skin was burning to be touched and someone needed to take charge so it was all left up to him. Percy’s hands roamed up Jason’s chest and down his arms graceful gentle touches with his fingertips down the muscles and landing at his left wrist while the other traced up his arm in patterns. 

Percy gently picked up his wrist as if a stranger approaching a wild animal and cupped his hand around his hard pulsing member. A bright red blush spread across Jason’s face he wanted to look away but he just couldn't. Percy gave an encouraging pump of their hands and a lustrous moan escaped Percy’s throat as Jason took the hint and tightened his grip and moved with vigor. Percy’s head fell forward into the crook of Jason’s neck as white hot pleasure ran through him. 

“More, faster.” He whimpered out breathlessly. There needed no more convincing from Jason, as soon as those words escaped the others lips he needed to make that reaction happen more and frequently. Jason pumped his fist, the pressure in his own pants was becoming impossible as his erection was now pushing in the hardness of the zipper.

This was it. Jason couldn't handle it anymore he threw Percy down on the mattress a surprised squawk spilled from his lips but there was no time to react any further as jason flew to him their lips crashing together like the clap of thunder. 

Percy knew Jason was fast but this had been astonishing, he’d removed the rest of Percy’s garments and his own in the time it took him to land on the mattress. Percy’s head was spinning they was suddenly so much skin. He needed to touch all of it. 

There was a pause and both of them just stared at each other for a moment only their deep breaths filled the room around them. The moment turned sweet as Jason leaned down and placed a nervous kiss to Percy’s lips. 

It was the calm before the storm.

As Jason pressed his lips to Percy’s lips, the touch of so much skin made Percy tingle he couldn’t concentrate he wanted to touch everything. Everything buzzed with electricity in the air or maybe that was coming from Jason whatever the reason it made Percy surge with excitement and anticipation. 

Son of the sea trickled his fingers down the chest of his lover a hum of appreciation came from the receiver and deepened the kiss. Their bodies pressed together a heat formed between the two of them that neither of them had anticipated. 

Soon the kiss turned messy and rushed. Tongues and silva running over bare skin and leaving of heat passion and love in it’s wake. 

Skin was pushed, pulled and toughed they needed to be closer, they need to be one. 

“The draw.” Percy gestured with his arm to grasp for it himself, but Jason was there kissing down his arm and sucked on his fingers as he pulled away. Jason retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom. 

There was a moment where Jason paused. Who’s going to bottom? He thought. But percy arched his back slightly so Jason could get a better position to enter him. Jason moved to where he need to be and opened the condom slowly with his teeth, as he opened the lube with his other hand. 

Percy swallowed loudly, it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen, a flush shade of pink spread from his chest and up his neck where his ears burned. Jason was just flicking away the wrapper and Percy stopped him and took the protection from his fingertips. 

“I can do it” He said voice gruff taking the rubber between his fingertips and sliding it over the head of the Son of Zeus’ lightning rod. 

Everything with was electric. A loud moan rumbled in the air around them.

A spark lit a fire as soon as the son of the sea God removed his hands. There was a squirting of coldness over fingertips. Jason didn't stop this time. there was no time to stop they couldn't wait any longer they’d waited enough. 

The blonde moved his hands to the raves body to get a firm grim and to test to see if they were both comfortable. They were they only needed less than a second for that. 

Jason moved his fingers to Percy’s entrance and the muscle flexed open. Had Percy done this before? He moved in closer and touched just with his fingertip, it swelled open again practically sucking in his fingers.

Percy made a sound of impatience and Jason knew he couldn't dwell on that matter there were things to prioritize before he need an answer to that question in the end it would be fine either way. 

Jason put his finger in, it was warm and amazing. There wasn't anything he could compare it too , to even begin with. Percy was wriggling with pleasure as jason went in deeper to widen the cavity but it came away with ease. 

Jason moved in and out slowly as he watch writhe under him, Percy was moaning softly, practically whimpering, begging him to be inside him. The son of Zeus pushed in a little more aggressively to see how much he could take. His fingers hit that spot, and Percy screamed with pleasure. 

“OH GODS PLEASE PUT IT IN.” The son of the Poseidon screamed breathlessly.

Jason didn't need to be told twice. His charged erection slipped in with ease with no further widening, as much as jason though there would be seeing as he was so wide.

A throaty moan came out breathless from his scared lips. This was just amazing. He did a testing thrust and almost fell over because his knees went weak. This just felt so good.

It felt so _right_ after so long denying this.

Jason thrusted to the beat of his heart as that was the only thing he could hear. The movements were quick and blissful, everything was a dizzying blur of lust and love. 

Jason was floating and Percy was swimming. This was glorious. 

“Oh gods yes Jason!” Percy rumbled out. 

Percy pulled the blonde down for a kiss and as their lips crashed together everything multiplied. Jason moved faster and percy began to kiss every inch that he could.

Percy’s slipped himself into his own hand and moved to the thrusts that Jason provided. Moans escalated to an ungodly level, nothing could stop them. They were as close as they could get and they need to be closer. 

Only the Gods knew how long they had gone on for but they were both reaching their climax. Both covered in their own sweat, saliva and Percy’s pre-come.

Jason was dizzy on everything that was Percy Jackson. As much as he wanted to stay in the clouds he needed to come down and he was at accelerated speed. And it only made it worse were the faces that Percy was pulling and his name constantly rolling off his tongue.

The thrusts were were a blur and they were constantly hitting his g-spot, Percy’s head was going to explode. He was near the end and he was holding on as best he could for the hungry wolf. 

Percy gazed up at Jason, he was as red as a tomato, the blush spreading from head to his hips. He pulled him down for another kiss, this one long and slow.

“Together.” he whispered in his ear.

The thrusts rampped up for a minute and neither one could hold on any longer. 

They came, moaning long and deep. Percy sprayed up all over the blonde’s chest, covering him in white gooey specks, he’d never looked more sexy. Percy thought to himself.

Jason twitched and the slumped on the bed beside him. Percy instinctively curled into him and Jason wrapped his arms around him in a safe tight embrace. 

Percy as exhausted as he was couldn't believe that had just happened and yet he he could. his hips hurt and some muscles began to stretch back out. And it was blissful hurt.

There tired breaths filled the space between them and it was lovely.

Percy scooched closer to his man and whispered “Thank you.” he didn't know why but it came out a lot more emotional than intended but Jason just looked over and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay my love” The reply came with a twinkle in his eye. 

It was silent for a while they were just soaking up in each other’s love contentment settling like a snug hug.

But Jason broke the silence. “I don't want to kill the buzz or anything but -”

“Don't tell me this was a mistake or i swear to the gods Grace-” Percy tone sounded slightly dangerous.

“NO! Gods no, no no no. I was gonna ask if you’d done this before.” He said sheepishly.

Accepting the answer, he replied “No, you're my first.” Percy said with pride.

“Really?” He asked skeptical.

“You don’t believe me?” Percy voice took on that dangerous tone again.

“No! Of course I do.” He shot down Percy’s panic again. “I was only asking because I had no trouble loosening you up, I basically did nothing.”

That’s when Percy flushed a colour of pink the Aphrodite kids would die for. Percy didn’t say anything and that's when Jason really looked at him. 

He was embarrassed.

Jason didn’t just looked at him for an answer it’d come out eventually. 

“I like things up my butt.” The words fell out of Percy’s mouth. He clearly hadn't meant them to come out like that. He gave himself a face palm.

Jason just laughed and pulled him in a hug and kissed him.“You’re so cute when you're embarrassed!” The laughter rumbled through the cabin, causing Percy to blush more.

The laughter between them continued on for a moment, as the giggles died down.

There was only one last thing Jason need to know.

“What do we do now?” 

“We could go again and this time we could use my stash of toys” Percy said racing off into another room.

All Jason could do was look after him fondly with love like electricity pulsing through his blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay in contact and for updates on tumblr  
> http://nicosshadows.tumblr.com


End file.
